Two Opposites
by DawnOfTheStorm
Summary: There are two 'new' girls appearing in Konohagakure. One of them works for the Hokage, the other is just beginning to be a Shinobi. The thing is, they have a secret. To find out, read! [Chapter 2 up!]
1. Chapter 1: Kure

**Um... Hi there. Welcome to the first chapter of my new story. I hope you enjoy reading my story. Well... onto it now.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own my characters.

* * *

Two Opposites.  
Chapter I: Kure.

_A girl with shoulder length, midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes looked before her. A building stood there._

_'I guess... this is it. The Academy for Shinobi-to-be.' She smiled and ran inside._

_She walked towards the first door she saw and slid the door to the right. She walked inside and looked around. She saw the Sensei teaching some students about something. A few students weren't listening. One was sleeping, another was eating some chips, one played with their dog, and another was just bored to death. The Sensei looked over at the door, hearing the door open. He had brownish-black hair and brown eyes. He walked over to the girl and bent down in front of her._

_"Hello. Did you need something?" The Sensei asked, smiling._

_The girl grinned and took something out of her pocket, showing it to the Sensei. He looked at the paper that she had taken out, reading it._

_"Oh. So you're a new student?" The Sensei asked, looking back up at the girl._

_She nodded._

_"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"_

_The girl smiled and ran towards the front of the class, behind the Sensei, "Ohayo, minna! Akarumi Kure at your service!"_

_Kure grinned. The Sensei walked towards Kure._

_"Welcome to the class, Kure. I'm Umino Iruka." Kure smiled and nodded at Iruka._

_"You can go and sit next to Haruno Sakura." Iruka looked at the class, "Haruno Sakura, please stand up."_

_A girl with shoulder length, pink hair and green eyes nodded and stood up. Kure smiled and ran towards the seat next to her._

_

* * *

_

**Well... here it is. I hope you like it. Oh yeah. The next chapter is going to be the same as this chapter. They... introduce the my characters, I guess. Look forward to Chapter 2 if you're interested!**

Chapter II: Ariake


	2. Chapter 2: Ariake

**Hello again! Sorry for the late update. I was figuring out how to put up the next chapter. Anyways, onto the chapter! D**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or anything else. Just my two OCs.

**Chapter II: Ariake.**

* * *

_A girl with shoulder length, silver hair and bright green eyes walked towards a building. Stairs were off to the side. She walked towards the stairs, and ascended them. She walked inside the building and towards a medium sized door. She knocked on the door._

_"Come in." A muffled voice called from beyond the door._

_The girl opened the door and towards an old man sitting in a chair, some papers littered on the table and a few on the ground._

_"Hokage-Sama." The girl stated in a quiet voice, almost a whisper, "The mission was a success."_

_The Hokage smiled and nodded, "You may go now, Ariake."_

_Ariake nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Ariake walked out of the building, the stars were now out. She walked slowly, towards the playground. She looked in front of her, her eyes already used to the darkness. She yawned, but never stopped walking._

_'I'm... so tired... I never got to rest yet..' She sighed, the park coming into view._

_She looked in front of her, stopping at the small steps. She then started walking again. Down the steps, and towards the swingset. She blinked as she reached the set of swings, then sat on one. She started pushing her legs forward, getting higher and higher. After she got to a certain height, she jumped off, landing on her feet, bended._

_'I... should be getting home now.' She thought, quickly running off._

_It seemed she had just disappeared into thin air, as once she started running, a few leaves were blown where she once stood._

_'I guess... no one will ever know.'_

_

* * *

_

**Look forward to Chapter 3! That's when the story really starts. Well then, see ya then!... If you're still going to read... Well, whatever. Waves**


End file.
